


A Love Story

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art inspired slash fiction, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wish, a touch and three hearts become as one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)

 

Temptation has tapped me on the shoulder and I’m not sure I will be able to resist. Not when that temptation takes on the masculine forms of my very best friend and his lover.

It’s been several months since I discovered I had these feelings, several months of extreme guilt and longing. I look at them holding hands or snuggling on the couch and I can’t help but wish I were in the middle, with each one touching me, loving me, kissing me.

These desires overwhelm me on occasion and I find I must leave the room in order to hide the feelings that I’m sure are plainly written on my face and visible to the entire world. I see the confusion in my friend’s eyes and I am at a loss to explain my actions.

Fate finally decided enough was enough and on a hot summer night, it brought the three of us together. After a day spent working on my vintage bike, the three of us stripped off our t-shirts and sprawled across the back porch of my home, hoping to catch a sympathetic breeze. My friend and his lover were soon wrapped in each other’s arms, sharing kisses that made my toes curls and my dick hard. Without thought to the consequences, I reached out a hand and stroked it across my friend’s chest, indulging in the feel of slick heat and bronzed flesh.

Fear and shock quickly set in but before I could pull away and run for my life, my friend took hold of my hand and pulled me closer, close enough for he and his lover to whisper my name into my open mouth. A shared kiss has exposed the feelings we have for each other. The question now is… Are we brave enough to embrace them?

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

It has been a month since I have admitted my feelings for my best friend and his lover. In the past few weeks, we have shared shy kisses, wondrous touches and quiet conversations. My desire for more increases with each brush of a curious hand over the curve of my ass, or the gentle mouth tasting the raindrops that collect on my eyelashes during an afternoon shower, or the soft strand of hair teasing my nipples until their ache makes me want to scream.

These simple caresses add fuel to the fire that torments me night and day, testing the promise I made to go slow, to take the time necessary to build a relationship that is based on more than just the need to feed my hunger for these men. I want so much more than sex with them. I want what so many hope for and yet fail to achieve... a lifetime of love and commitment.

This morning I woke to find a bouquet of roses on the seat of my motorcycle. As I reached out an unsteady hand to test their blood red softness, two pair of arms crept around me, their silent strength holding me close, anchoring me to a reality I have dreamed of for months.

Words of love are now being whispered in my ears and I cannot speak, the threat of unfamiliar emotions holding my words hostage. These two men are stealing their way into my heart and into my soul. I hope I am worthy of their love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only part of the series that was not accompanied by Marianne's artwork. It does, however, have art that was created by me and the popular Sentinel author, Patt. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

 

A night out on the town and my soon to be lovers decide to kick it up a notch. We arrive home and stumble out of the car, our hands groping for blatant hardness, our mouths frantic to taste the moans we cannot hold in.

The ever present hunger overwhelms us and I am pressed against the wall, four greedy hands divesting me of my clothes. Primal sounds scorch my ears as fingers torment my nipples, pinching them hard, twisting them repeatedly until I cannot help but offer my own cries to the darkness that surround us. A callused hand measures the distance from my shoulder to my open jeans, pushing its way inside, wrapping its heat around my weeping dick.

My mouth is claimed by my best friend, our tongues clashing, tangling, feasting on the unique taste of our passion. I plead with him to end this torture, to turn me around, slam me against the hard brick and fuck me until I can no longer remember who I am. He laughs softly before adding his own hand to his mate's, slipping lower, squeezing my balls, forcing me to scream out their names.

Before I can catch my breath, a pair of lips devour one of my nipples and suck hungrily on the sensitive nub, biting the small peak until it is swollen and red. Its neglected twin is treated to the same torture as a finger invades my body and all thoughts shatter into nothingness. I hear myself begging, the unbearable ache to spill my release almost reducing me to tears.

Breathless voices whisper harshly, granting my deliverance and I let go, my seed caught in the hands that hold me in their gentle grasp.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Our love has been consummated tonight. These two beautiful men tumbled me over the edge into an endless climax, the echoes of that pleasure still tingling along my nerves.

I got lost in their touches, in the heat of their kisses, and without a whisper of protest, surrendered my body to an invasion of satin and steel. I swallowed the liquid fire of passion in the same instant a flood of molten lust erupted inside me. My screams tested the solidity of our room as both my lovers continued to pound inside me, driving me to a state of sweet insanity.

A single moment, an innocent touch two months ago brought me to where I am now, my sated body wrapped in the arms of the men who have given me a taste of heaven.

I love them more than they will ever know.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

My life begins anew today. With a few simple words of eternal commitment, I have given my heart to my soulmates.

My hands are shaking so hard, I have great difficulty slipping the rings on their fingers. But I finally accomplish the task and, with the placement of those simple bands of gold, I have joined my life with theirs.

Offering me the gentlest of kisses, their lips brush across mine and I taste my future.

We wrap our arms around each other and turn, smiling, to face our friends, declaring our love story, a joyous story without end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> These snippets were inspired by the artwork of a very talented woman, Marianne. She was one of the artists working with the My Mongoose Ezine crew back in the early 2000s. For several years I was one of the featured authors and Marianne created the artwork that went with the work I submitted for the ezine, Many Affairs of Jim and Blair, published February 2002. (And yes, I realize there are no character names associated with this piece -- I deliberately left the pairings up to the readers -- which is why I'm posting it as original work with OMCs) 
> 
> That ezine no longer exists online and I have no way of pointing you in the direction of Marianne (whom I believe lived in South America?) so that you could offer up kudos for her amazing artwork. If you should read this piece/recognize her work and know how to contact her, please don't hesitate to let me know. 
> 
> Marianne gave me permission to use her artwork on my personal webpage and that is where the images live to this day!


End file.
